


Two Parts, One Whole

by Dogkeeperno6



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogkeeperno6/pseuds/Dogkeeperno6
Summary: Gabriel Reyes is a reserved man, one who speaks his mind only when questioned and one who never volunteers more information than is necessary. So if anyone would be able to keep a secret that could change the course of the world, it would be the quiet Blackwatch leader; or at least until he lets his emotions slip when the life of one of his teammates is threatened in a particularly nasty battle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airafleeza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airafleeza/gifts).



> This work was partially inspired by "Venom (2018)" and by @airafleeza on Instagram! She did a drawing that explored what it would be like if Reaper was a symbiote and Gabe was his host - Make sure to check out her artwork! 
> 
> ALSO, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Bullets whistled past Gabriel Reyes’ ears from the spot where Talon had him and his other operatives pinned behind an upturned car, the fight having quickly gone south. The mission was supposed to be a small-scale infiltration of a base abandoned by the terrorist organization, but Talon agents had swarmed the crowded street in Los Angeles as soon as the four Blackwatch agents had attempted to leave with the intel they had found.

Moira hissed into Gabe’s ear from her spot on his left, her knuckles white as they clutched the briefcase she was holding. “Do something, Gabriel! I am _not_ going to die here, and this flimsy piece of aluminum in front of us will not hold for much longer!”

Gabe ground his teeth as he reloaded his shotguns. “I'm working on it, O’ Deorain!” He snarled at Jesse and Genji beside him. “I'll need you two to create a diversion for me! Do you have any more flashbangs left, Jesse?!”

“One, Reyes!” Jesse confirmed as he aimed his gun at the enemy in the front of them, quickly firing off a shot before ducking behind the barrier again.

“Good! Throw that and then flank to the left while they're down! Genji, escort Moira get to the car and get it ready!” Gabriel raised his shotguns as he screamed “GO!”

McCree expertly threw a flashbang at the lines of Talon agents firing at them, the bomb arcing in the air before exploding with a burst of light and noise as it hit the ground. Gabriel vaulted over the upturned car as the guards were momentarily blinded by the flash, raising his shotguns and just _shooting_ with abandon. Bodies began to crumple to the ground, but not fast enough. Gabriel ducked behind the edge of a nearby building to reload again, chucks of the brick being shot off as the remaining agents fired at him.

Then suddenly no more attention was being paid to the hiding Blackwatch leader as several distinct cracks rang out, slow and loud. Years of working alongside Jesse McCree had made it easy for Gabe to identify the sound of the kid’s Peacekeeper; a skill that had helped immensely in battles that they fought together. Silently thanking Jesse for the diversion, Gabriel shot out from his hiding place and ran at the remaining talon agents. He barrelled into the nearest one, knocking the other man onto the ground from the force of the impact. He didn't hesitate before mercilessly shooting him point blank in the head, the skull and flesh exploding and sending chunks flying.

One agent turned toward Gabe and raised his assault rifle to fire at him, but did not have the chance before a bullet appeared from his forehead. Jesse had already moved on to the next target, the only sign of his interference a telltale smirk. The commander opened his mouth and shout at Jesse to stop being so cocky, but the kid’s own scream drowned out Gabriel’s words as he crumpled to the ground. Gabe instinctively looked up and saw the telltale glint of a rifle scope as the sniper readjusted for another shot. Now he was panicking, feeling as if he was the one who had just been hit and not Jesse. Instinctively, Gabriel shouted into the cavern of his mind.

_Help me!_

He was only mildly surprised when another voice answered, a rumbling chuckle echoing within his head.

**_With pleasure, Gabriel._ **

And then he was moving towards Jesse, everything rushing by him so fast that it was just a blur. He felt more than saw the black, giant, shadowy fist that grew around his own as he wailed on the Talon agents before him. The necks of most of the men and women snapped as soon as the blow connected, the few unlucky ones being thrown nearly fifty feet from the force of the impact. Gabe protectively crouched over Jesse once the enemy on the ground had been taken care of, feeling his back bubble and writhe as a protective shield began to grow, the familiar stretching feeling to Gabriel's skin a reassurance that Jesse was safe. Sure enough, when the sniper tried to shoot at the two of them, the bullet was absorbed into the mass of gooey flesh.

Hearing the same voice from earlier growl in his mind as Gabe outwardly snarled, he willed the flesh around the cartridge to contract. He felt it twist as it was spun around, and with a small _pop_ the bullet sped off on the same trajectory it had come from. Gabe looked up and cruelly smiled with several rows of pointed teeth when he saw the sniper's head explode on the rooftop above him. The immediate threats taken care of, Gabriel turned to Jesse.

**_He is alive?_ **

“Yes,” Gabe answered, examining the unconscious agent's body. “He’s alive. The bullet missed any vitals.”

**_‘Vitals’?_ **

“It didn't hit any organs, which would most likely have been lethal.”

**_I see. So we won._ **

“Sure,” the commander muttered, suddenly feeling exhausted as he felt himself shrink and his skin to his normal state. He carefully picked up Jesse, one arm under his knees and the other under his back. He turned to go back to Moira and Genji when he saw them before him, eyes visibly wide with horror even from the interior of the armored van several yards away. Gabriel cursed under his breath as he continued walking.

Moira opened the driver's side door to help lay Jesse down in the backseat. She gave her boss a steely-eyed glare when she had closed the door.

“You better have a good explanation for what we saw.”

 **_Kill her now._ ** The voice in Gabe's mind whispered to him again, feeding him ideas of how much easier it would be to not have to explain everything.

 _NO, we are not eating Moira._ Gabe narrowed his eyes at the ginger woman before him. “I don't, O’ Deorain, but I suggest that you not pry.”

“I _will_ be reporting this to the Strike Commander,” she stated flatly, a twitch of her eye the only insight into how angry she was. “You cannot say that your turning into a _big goo monster_ is not my business.”

Gabriel turned his back to Moira, making damn sure that he would not let the agent see his anxiety at the prospect. “Fine, I don't care. Just get Jesse out of here, I'll be back at the base once I clean up here.”

 **_FINALLY, food. You NEVER feed me human anymore_ **.

Moira climbed in behind the steering wheel of the van. “Fine, I guess Jesse is taking up all of the room in the back seat.” She buckled her seat belt and placed her pale hands on the wheel. “Don't be late,” she added.

“I won't.” Gabriel assured her. Moira and Genji drove off without another word, leaving Gabriel Reyes alone in the middle of Los Angeles with a pile of Talon bodies.

He felt something like hunger rumble in his stomach as he looked at the dead operatives. “Well, I guess it's time to get rid of this mess.”

 **_Good._ ** The voice cackled as Gabriel walked forward.

 

***

 

And now he is back at Overwatch’s small base on the outskirts of the city, sitting in an uncomfortable office chair when he wanted nothing more than to be in bed. Captain Ana Amari is seated beside him, Gabriel feeling her eyes as he averts his own gaze. Strike Commander Jack Morrison is pacing back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back; he has not acknowledged Gabe since he arrived.

Ana sips her tea before sighing. “Speak your mind, Jack. It makes no sense to have Gabriel here if you plan to just stew on your own.”

Jack stops pacing and turns to look at the captain. “You're right.” He jerkily pulls out a chair on the other end of the table, nearly tipping it over before finally managing to sit down. He looks down at his interlocking hands on the white plastic table before finally looking at Gabe. “Moira gave us a disturbing report about your most recent mission, Gabriel. Do you know what upset her?”

 **_Deny everything_ **.

The Blackwatch commander gives a noncommittal shrug. “No clue. O’ Deorain is a mystery to me.”

Jack crosses his arms. “Well then it is an interesting coincidence that Genji gave a similar report.” His eyes narrow confrontationally as he fixes his gaze on Gabe.

Ana puts her hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, being one of the few people who can touch him without the man flinching. “Gabriel, we just want you to explain what happened.”

 **_Say nothing_ **.

Gabe’s leg bounces anxiously underneath the table, the normally infallible warrior unsure of what to do. “I just needed a bit of help to save Jesse.”

“What kind of help?” Jack asks flatly, leaning forward across the table.

“From a friend.”

**_‘A friend?’ I'm touched._ **

Ana looks at Gabe with a stern look of concern. “And this friend gives you superhuman strength and the ability to deflect bullets?”

**_Say ‘no’._ **

“Yes,” Gabe admits.

**_Asshole._ **

He can feel the voice in his head snarl at him, its patience with Gabe running thin.

Jack’s eyes widen a bit at the confession. “Right. Well, do you feel that this… thing is a threat to Overwatch or the nation’s citizens?”

Gabriel notices the silence in his consciousness; it seems that he is allowed to answer this question however he wishes. “...No.” He feels that it is better to not add that both of them have a very short temper.

Commander Morrison and Captain Amari both relax slightly, but Jack’s hands remain awkwardly twisted together and Ana’s are still grasping her mug as if it is a lifeline.

“And only Moira and Genji have witnessed this transformation, correct?”

Gabe bristles at the way he is being questioned like a child, by a man that is both several years younger than him and his friend. “Yes.”

Ana releases her death grip on her drink as she chooses to prop her head up on one arm. “Can we see?”

“Ana-"

“I'm just curious, Jackie,” Ana chides. Jack gives a small nod before he and Ana turn to look at Gabriel expectantly.

**_Time to show off?_ **

_Please don't,_ Gabe insists. _I really don't feel like making them more nervous._

 **_But that's the FUN part_ **. The voice almost sounds like it is sulking. Gabriel feels a moment of anxiety as he watches the ooze bubble up from his skin, hoping that his partner won't go overboard. His left forearm begins to swell in size as the substance thickens around his own skin, Ana and Jack watching in quiet bewilderment as Gabriel's arm gradually transforms into one black, elongated, giant spear. The things he can now become never cease to impress him, and he watches the shadowy blackness move and shift with a small smile.

“Well,” Ana begins with a chuckle, “it seems that Moira and Genji were not overreacting. Although when they said “goo" I was expecting you to look like some giant swamp monster: this is… very different,” she observes as she reaches her hand out to touch Gabriel's arm.

Jack, looking a bit pale, continuously glances between Gabe's face and his arm. “And… it doesn't hurt? You're like…. in control of it?”

**_Only as much as I let you be._ **

“No, it doesn't hurt, and yes, I am in control.” Gabe would move his arm to demonstrate, but the spear would probably cause more harm than good, so he decides against it.

 **_Liar,_ ** the voice hisses. **_I can shove your balls into the corner of the table, if you wanna see who’s really in control._ **

Ana, still poking and prodding at the substance surrounding Gabe’s flesh, hums thoughtfully. “You called this a “friend", habibi; does it have a name? She? He?”

**_So many questions... How have you put up with her?_ **

“He,” Gabriel corrects, “is called ‘Reaper’.”

“And uh… how long has ‘Reaper’ been… attached to you?” Jack adds air quotes around the name, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the pair in question.

Gabriel feels a growling fill his mind. **_He thinks that we’re insane… that this is all a fucked up dream. Can we show him that he’s not dreaming?_ **

_I would be flayed for laying a finger on the Strike Commander. Then you'd have to find yourself a new buddy; so behave._ “A year,” the Blackwatch leader answers cooly. He leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you have any other questions for me?”

Ana glances at Jack, raising a single dark, thin, eyebrow. Jack runs his hand through his blonde hair, Gabe noticing the shimmer of silver strands as he does so. “No, that’s all for now. I have to go relay this information to Moira and Genji; you are dismissed.” The two of them leave, Ana smiling slightly and waving at Gabriel and Jack giving him a small nod of approval.

Now alone, Gabriel Reyes lets out a sigh of relief as he tilts his head back to stare at the ceiling. The day has seemed impossibly long, and he will waste no time getting back to the comfort of his own quarters. Slowly, he rises from the office chair, kicking it away from him when he stands. _Thank god that’s over; I’m hungry._

**_Hi Hungry, I’m Starving._ **

Gabe can’t help but laugh as he strides back to his room, drawing stares for his amusement at what is seemingly nothing.

 

***

 


	2. Chapter 2

The dreams of Gabriel Reyes are not for the weak of heart. Here he is reminded of his failures - the things he could have, would have, should have done. And there are also always horrifying new circumstances where he fails moreover, his subconscious thinking up ways to remind him of what he has done.

That night, as dream Gabe has his pistol pointed at none other than Jack Morrison, he is jolted awake by a voice in his head.

  ** _The nightmares are bothering you again_** , Reaper observes. It is not a question - He can feel his host's body sweating, muscles unconsciously clenched. **_What was it this time?_**

“I'm still amazed that you can't see those,” Gabriel chuckles weakly as he sits up and downs a swig of water from the bottle by his bedside. “I mean, our minds are synched besides that.”

 ** _I don't think your subconscious likes me much,_** Reaper responds sarcastically. A pause. **_You did not answer my question._**

Gabe sets the water bottle back down. “I was about to shoot Jack. I was convinced that he had betrayed me for some reason. I don't know why; someone else had planted the… the _seeds_ for the idea in my head.”

 ** _Interesting... That's impressive. You are so fond and trusting of the farm boy in real life._** Reaper cackles as both of them feel Gabriel’s cheeks heat up.

“Shut up, pendejo,” Gabe mutters, throwing the sheets off of himself as he stands. He slowly makes his way to the bathroom, intent on using some of the sleeping pills Ana provides him with on a regular basis. He likes to think he isn't dependent on the things, but Reaper knows he is. He is lectured so often about his frequent use of the drugs that he is expecting the voice in his head to say something at any moment.

What he does not expect is the shadowy glob that shoots from his foot as Gabriel passes his couch, anchoring his leg in place. It happens so fast that his momentum is still moving him forwards, and he finds himself in a heap on the carpet seconds later. He glances back at his foot that is still pinned in place by the black, sinewy protrusion. “Reaper,” Gabe hisses quietly, “what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?”

He feels the familiar sensation of the skin on his back bubbling, and watches as the head of his partner gradually emerges from the black mass, the long neck snaking forward until Reaper is staring directly at Gabe; or, at least, the white, skeletal mask that the creature always wears. There are only two dark eye sockets where pupils would normally be, but regardless Gabe still feels as if he is being watched.

Now, when Reaper speaks, the deep growling voice echoes from behind the mask instead of within Gabe's mind.

“I am helping you,” Reaper explains. “Hopefully you will be smart enough to thank me later.”

“What?”

Rather than responding, Reaper lets out a “FUCK!”, somehow managing to sound exactly like Gabriel, who gives him a scathing look. Reaper only chuckles before raising his voice again. “Jack,” he shouts, “if you can hear me then I could use your help!”

“If I could kill you, you would be so fucking dead right now.”

“ _But_ you can't,” Reaper mocks in Gabe's own voice. He is silent when the pair of them hear a loud knock at the door. “Just play nice, you'll thank me later.”

 _Fuck you_. The intimidating Blackwatch leader thinks the sentence with as much aggression as he can muster. There is silence before there is another knock on the door.

“Reyes? Are you okay?” Jack sounds worried.

“I’m fine, forget I said anything,” Gabe groans.

“Are you sure?”

If Reaper could smile beneath that mask, Gabe was sure he was smiling. “Not really,” Reaper answers for him, Gabe feeling his mouth forcefully cemented shut by the other entity as the thick matter crawled up his face.

“Do you want me to come in?”

“Sure. The code's the date of your promotion.”

They hear Jack’s quiet laugh over the beeping of inputs on the keypad. “Wow, I didn't think you remembered.”

Reaper vanishes the instant before the door slides open, leaving a frazzled Gabriel Reyes alone on the floor as Jack Morrison steps into the room. The light from the hallway illuminates him enough that the man on the floor can make out a mixture of amusement and concern on his friend's face. Jack is dressed in pajamas — a gray t-shirt that is a few inches too short to cover his abdomen and a pair of black briefs. Gabe looks away.

“What happened?”

“I tripped trying to get something from the cabinet,” Gabriel explains sheepishly.

“Right.” Jack extends his hand, and Gabe is about to move to get up on his own, but he feels his arm move to take the invitation against his will.

**_I said, ‘play nice’._ **

The reserved man growls at Reaper's antics, Jack's kindness, and his annoyance with the situation as a whole. His friend looses his grip and drops his hand at the sound. “S-sorry, I just wanted to help.”

“No, it’s not you; I'm just in a shitty mood,” Gabriel grumbles. “I didn't mean to shout for you and then be a jackass.” He hears Reaper internally laugh at his discomfort.

“It's okay,” Jack nods. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Gabriel moves to continue his journey to the bathroom cabinet. “Not just one, several; pretty rough ones, too.”

He hears Jack step farther into the room behind him. “I'm so sorry, Gabe.” Hearing his name already makes Gabriel feel a bit better. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

The operative is quiet as he opens the bottle and swallows two of the sleeping pills. “I don't know.”

Jack shifts his weight, a nervous tick Gabe has observed, as he clears his throat. “Do you want me to join you?”

It is not a new question: The men would sometimes share a cot back in the Soldier Enhancement Program when they had trouble sleeping, even a handful of times after they had joined Overwatch, but it had been over a year since the last time. And with Reaper now in the mix, Gabe was even more hesitant to ask.

“Uh…” He is trying to find a way to politely decline when he feels a searing pain in the back of his mind, along with a snarled threat.

 ** _Say yes, Gabriel. It will be much easier for you_**.

“Sure,” Gabe finishes, the word forced.

Jack gives him a small smile as he walks to the small bedroom that is separated from the main living space, Gabe in tow. He straightens the mess of covers on the bed before crawling in himself, sitting up as he pulls the covers over his legs. “I'm glad I could help.”

Gabe says nothing and makes no eye contact as he shuffles to the other side of the bed, his heart pumping and his body suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm. He pulls the covers up to his neck as he climbs into the bed, only finally turning to look at Jack once he is settled in.

“Thanks, Jack — I don't think I'd said that yet.”  Gabriel closes his eyes. “Good night.”

“Good night, Gabe,” Jack says with a yawn as he shuffles under the covers, presumably sliding down onto his back.

Reaper’s satisfied hum is the last thing Gabriel Reyes can remember before he falls into a rare, dreamless sleep.

 

***


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel wakes to the feeling of a crushing weight on top of him, and the sound of a whisper hissed at him.

“Gabe? _Gabe._ Wake up, dammit!”

His eyes flutter open to see the face of Jack only inches from his own. Gabe slowly smiles at his long-time friend as he attempts to ignore the things his mind is screaming at him to do. “Hey Jackie, you’re feeling awfully forward today.”

The blush on Jack’s pale skin causes his cheeks to turn as red as a tomato. “Very funny, Gabe. I wouldn’t be in this position if it wasn’t against my will. “ He pointedly looks down to where their chests were connected, drawing Gabriel’s attention to the familiar black matter that has cemented his skin to Jack’s t-shirt.

_Reaper, I swear to god._

**_What? I was trying to help you two blushing schoolgirls to make the first move._ **

Jack is still staring at him. “Is this your ‘friend’s’ doing?”

Gabriel tries to shift underneath the other man, but the bonds do not budge. “Yeah, he uh… said he was trying to help us out.”

“What?”

“Well, I should rephrase that; he was trying to help me,” Gabe chuckles nervously. He meets Jack’s blue eyes this time when he speaks. “I like you, Morrison.”

Jack’s brow furrows in confusion. “Well no shit, Reyes, I like you too; christ, we’ve been friends for almost a decade. How would I have put up with you otherwise?”

“Jack, you’re so fucking dense. I mean _romantically_.”

The look on the other man’s face is priceless. The blush, already having largely faded, returns stronger than ever. Jack’s whole face turns several shades pinker as the confession sinks in, his eyes widening.

“ _What?”_ He repeats.

“Maybe it’s because I got to see you at your worst, and saw that it wasn’t so bad, but yeah,” Gabe confesses, “I’m crazy about you, Jackie.”

Jack’s mouth gapes like a fish out of water for a few moments before he laughs nervously. “Wow, I did not see that coming. So Reaper knew that and was trying to help you?”

Gabe can't help but laugh at how absurd that statement sounds out of context. “Yeah, I guess he got sick of me not having the balls to tell you.”

Jack’s eyes sparkle as he smiles back at the man beneath him. “Is there a way I can thank him?”

“Oh, uh - sure.” Gabriel swallows nervously. _Is he going to freak out?_

**_Don’t worry, Gabriel. I can shut him up if he starts to scream._ **

_That’s not very reassuring. Please try not to scare him._ Gabe prays that Reaper won’t pull any more tricks as he watches a head form out of the black matter between him and Jack.

Jack’s eyes widen a bit as he follows Gabe’s gaze to the bleached white mask covering the vague shape of a face. “You’re Reaper?”

 **“Yes, Jack,”** Reaper affirms, the shadowy black jaw moving a bit as he speaks. **“It is good to to finally meet you. You are even prettier in person."**

“ _Callate la boca, pendejo!”_ Gabriel growls in frustration as his face flushes in embarrassment.

Jack laughs again, the sound not helping Gabe’s condition. “Thank you. I am surprised that you have been able to put up with Gabriel for so long.”

**“Me? You’re the one who has been his friend since _forever_.”  **

**“** Yeah, it surprises even me sometimes.” The Overwatch commander falls silent for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to say next as he stares at this otherworldly entity. “So, how much do you control Gabe?”

A chuckle emanates from behind the mask. “ **I _could_ make him do whatever I want, whenever I want. But most of the time I let him think for himself.”**

“Of course he was bullshitting Ana and I,” Jack says with a frown.

“Oh come on, Jack; that's not fair. You were freaking out! What else could I have told you?”

“ _The truth,”_ his friend hisses. Gabe feels himself instinctively shrink back at the hurt in Jack's eyes.

 **“The lie was well-intentioned. He did not want to hurt you.”** The voice's intensity drops as the head moves closer to Jack. **“We hate hurting you.** ”

Jack's gaze softens a bit, but he still tries to move away; fruitlessly, as Reaper's bonds still keep him cemented to Gabe. “No offense, Reaper, but Gabriel has not been very forthcoming about you. I don't like being lied to, for whatever reason.”

Gabe raises his hand to rest it on Jack's shoulder. “I'm sorry, Jack. I… I'll try my best to change that.”

Jack Morrison looks at the hand on his shoulder, letting out a small sigh and closing his eyes. He tilts his head to the side so that his cheek rests against the back of Gabriel's right hand. “Okay.” Jack opens those baby blue eyes again, the piercing gaze directed right into Gabe's own dark eyes. “Were you lying before?”

“No,” Gabe confirms, voice slow and steady. “I was serious.”

“That's good at least.”

Gabriel opens his mouth to ask if the feeling was mutual, but it is shut against his will as he feels Reaper's influence overtake him. He has a brief moment to see the shadowy black bonds fade back into his body before his face is directly in front of Jack's, lips colliding with his in an uncoordinated, messy manner. He feels Jack tense up as Gabe wraps his arms around the strong body on top of him, but Jack quickly relaxes. The kiss softens as Reaper's force fades, a satisfied growl the only noise in Gabriel's mind.

His heart is pounding, but neither of them pull away. Jack leans even closer as he lets out his own satisfied hum, the noise making Gabe smile before he finally has to break the kiss to breathe.

Jack's eyes are soft and full of affection now. Gabe feels like he must surely be having a heart attack, the organ is beating so rapidly.

“So, the feeling’s mutual? I mean, it seems like it,” Gabriel blurts out.

Jack snorts in amusement as he runs his hands through Gabe's dark hair. “No, I totally _despise_ you,” he teases.

“Ouch, Jackie, that hurt my feelings.”

“Would a kiss make it better?”

Gabriel smiles wordlessly and shrugs his shoulders. Jack leans in quickly to give him a quick peck on the forehead before pushing himself off of the man beneath him and standing from the bed. “Where are you going?” Gabe reaches out a hand as the question slips from his lips, rolling over onto his side as he stares at Jack.

“I'm just going to the bathroom, Gabe, relax. I'm not leaving. I'll be right back in a few minutes.”

Gabriel lets out a dramatic sigh of relief. “Good, but make it quick. I want to have lots of time to have you to myself tonight.”

Jack doesn't respond as he turns around and dashes off, but the keen sight of the Blackwatch commander catches the red color that has flushed his cheeks.

Reaper's voice growls into Gabe's mind, the entity having been unusually quiet for a while.

**_We want to eat him._ **

Gabriel Reyes feels his own face flush at the comment. He isn't entirely sure how the creature meant it, but the sentence catches his already imaginative mind off guard.

  _...You got me there._


End file.
